Equestria Ninja Girls: Wanted Bebop and Rocksteady
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Hoping to find some excitement, the Rainbooms visit the Turtles only to find out Bebop and Rocksteady have allied themselves with Krang and an alternate Shredder who hope to conquer their dimension.
1. Looking for Action

**(Here's the next installment of my Equestria Ninja Girls series featuring the Rainbooms and turtles teaming up with the 80s turtles to take on their Shredder and Krang along with a new and improved Bebop and Rocksteady.)**

Outside CHS one Friday afternoon, the Rainbooms were busy with their activities. Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were busy training against each other in ninjitsu, while off to the side was Twilight fiddling with something, Rarity was reading a magazine, and Fluttershy was petting Spike. Fugitoid walked over carrying take out bags, "I'm back, girls! Come and get it!"

The girls stopped what they were doing and each took a bag from the Professor, "Thanks, Fuge." Rainbow said.

"We appreciate you getting lunch for us." Rarity said.

"It was my pleasure, Rarity." he answered.

"Girls, life's gotten dull hasn't it?" Rainbow asked.

"What do you mean 'dull'?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Look at us. We've been doing the same routine these past few weeks," Rainbow explained, "I mean we haven't had to face any magical enemies in a long time. I mean Princess Twilight and our counterparts got to take on some ancient dark creature with the help of six legendary ponies."

"I know," Sunset agreed, "I can't believe all this time those legendary figures were real. Wished I was there when it happened."

"Based off what Twilight wrote back to you, Starswirl the Bearded didn't sound like the friendly type." Rarity reminded her.

"Yeah. He really hurt Karai and Starlight's feelings." Pinkie added.

"Well, she told us he learned his lesson." Fugitoid replied.

Rainbow sighed, as they were getting off track "My point is we've become so used to fighting evil around here it's a part of us."

"Well, she does have a point," Applejack agreed, "Old Foot clan's disbanded, Tiger Claw's gone off the grid, and Shredder's dead. I can't believe I'm even sayin' this, but I actually miss the Kraang and Triceratons."

"Me too," Pinkie agreed, "At least they always kept us on our toes."

"There hasn't even been any more traces of Equestrian Magic here." Sunset put in.

"Do you think it's possible there's even any evil left in the world?" Rarity asked.

"Highly illogical." Twilight replied.

"We should do something different," Rainbow suggested, "Any ideas, girls?"

The Rainbooms began pondering, until Pinkie gasped, "I know! Let's go to New York and see the Turtles?"

The Rainbooms looked intrigued, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to visit them." Twilight admitted.

"Maybe there's some action in New York?" Rainbow added.

"And I wouldn't mind seeing our friends again." Rarity put in.

"I wouldn't mind it either." Fugitoid agreed.

"So how about it?" Pinkie asked.

"Let's do it!" Sunset confirmed.

"I better go home and pack what I need." Rarity started planning, as the girls rolled their eyes and laughed.

* * *

Later on, Applejack was driving her truck with Rainbow in the passenger seat and everyone else in back. They had reached New York as nighttime was closing in. They drove through the streets, while looking around once again feeling nostalgic, "Oh, I'll never tire of this city." Fugitoid marveled.

"Me neither." Fluttershy agreed.

Twilight spoke to Applejack, "On your left, A.J. There's an entrance to the sewer Donnie built."

So Applejack drove into an alley, as Twilight pressed a button on a remote given to her by Donnie last time they were in the city. The button triggered an opening in the ground leading to a tunnel into the sewer. A.J drove her truck down it, as it closed.

They parked the truck where the Party Wagon was, and got out, "Bet the turtles are going to be super surprised to see us!" Pinkie cheered.

"Hopefully if they're not too busy." Fluttershy noted.

They walked to the lair entrance, and saw Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey lounging around looking bored out of their minds, "Hey, guys!" Sunset called.

The four turtles saw their friends, and Leo spoke up, "Twilight? Girls?"

"Hey, Leo." Twilight greeted.

"Hope we're not intruding or anything." Fugitoid said.

"Nope, not at all." Mikey answered.

"What're you all doing here?" Raph asked.

"Nothing going on back home, so we decided to come here and see you guys." Rainbow answered.

"What's going on with you boys?" Applejack asked.

"Seeing you girls is the highlight of our day." Donnie answered.

"How is that?" Rarity wondered.

"Like you girls, nothing's been going on with us lately either." Leo explained.

"Ouch." Rainbow replied.

"Yeah, we haven't had anything decent to fight in a long time." Raph began.

"And I haven't been able to make anything useful to us in battle." Donnie said.

"And I've watched so many reruns of our past cartoons, there's nothing special about them anymore." Mikey complained.

"Well, we're here right now. So why don't we do something together?" Twilight suggested.

"Twilight's right. I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing," Leo agreed, "Let's go up top and see if there's anything going on."

Donnie spoke, "Could be a good idea. I have been getting some strange readings in the city."

"Worth checking out." Fugitoid stated.

"Come on, team." Leo said, as the Rainbooms armed themselves and headed out.

* * *

Out in the city, the turtles, Rainbooms, and Fugitod were on patrol, with Raph, Sunset, and Rainbow Dash jumping a roof top. Raph spoke into his T-Phone, "Mikey, you or Pinkie Pie spot any bad guys yet?"

On the other side of the building was Mikey skateboarding onto another roof, with Pinkie following behind him, "Nada, bro."

Pinkie being her usual self was popping up all around the roof top, "Nothing here. Or here. Or here. Definitely not here," she pulled out her cellphone, "Rarity, anything?"

Rarity who was standing outside a dress shop answered, "Nope. Nothing unusual here, darling. Applejack?"

Applejack who was looking down at Antonio's answered, "All clear. Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy was in an alley talking to some stray cats, "None of cats here have seen anything strange."

Mikey contacted Donnie, "What've you got, D?

Donnie was with Twilight and Fugitoid checking the readings, "This is strange," Donnie began, "I'm picking up a strange type of inter-dimensional portal energy, but I can't can't pinpoint the source."

"Indeed, this is very odd." Fugitoid agreed.

Twilight hung up her phone, "Leo's not picking up his T-Phone."

"You don't suppose he's doing something dangerous without any of us, do you?" Fugitoid asked.

"Knowing Leo, yes." Donnie answered.

Leo was currently inside a 7/11 store keeping it casual while wearing a trench coat and fedora, until a goon entered while holding a knife to the clerk, "Empty the register, all of it!" he ordered.

Suddenly Leo appeared, and spoke, "Don't you know it's a school night? And class is in session." he got into a fighter stance.

"Don't do it man, I'll use this!" the goon warned him, only to get defeated by Leo who dropped his hat. The clerk gasped at Leo who quickly snatched his hat and bolted.

On the roof above the shop, the group minus Mikey and Pinkie were watching the goon be taken in by the police, "Beating street punks isn't as rewarding as it used to be." Leo said.

"Yeah. Especially if they go down as easy as that." Rainbow agreed.

Donnie spoke to Leo, "Leo, you shouldn't be taking risks like that."

"Donnie's right, what happened to ninjas stay in the shadows?" Twilight asked.

"That is what Master Splinter taught us." Sunset Shimmer noted.

"Things aren't the same as they used to be, guys. This city doesn't need us anymore." Leo sighed.

The group gasped, "Leo, you can't be serious." Twilight said.

"Twilight's right," Rarity agreed, "I mean sure there's not too many villains active, but that doesn't mean the city no longer needs protectors."

"Yes. Aren't there still renegade mutants somewhere out there?" Fugitoid inquired.

"Most of them have gone underground. Don't know if they're coming back." Leo answered.

"Hey, where's Mikey?" Raph looked around.

"Yeah. Pinkie Pie's not here either." Applejack noticed.

* * *

Mikey was still skateboarding on a roof top while beatboxing. Pinkie was following him looking bored, "Come on, Mikey, there's nothing happening here."

"Let us go you creeps!" came a voice from down below.

Mikey and Pinkie went to the edge of the roof and looked down. They saw the ninja turtles from the alternate dimension being tossed into a pile. Standing above them was who else but Bebop and Rocksteady.

However, the two were dressed slightly different. Rocksteady wore brown boots, darker camouflage pants, a yellow muscle shirt with a single bandolier crossing it and a single grenade attached to it, on his head was an army helmet with a pair of goggles. Bebop was wearing red sneakers, black tight pants, a red vest, a necklace made of small bones, and wore turtle shells for shoulder pads.

"Whoo, definitely feels good to be on the winning side of a beatdown." Bebop told Rocksteady.

"Let us finish the job then, eh?" Rocksteady asked, as he powered up his blaster.

Raphael cried, "Wait, wait! You can't kill us. This is a kids show!"

Pinkie spoke to Mikey, "He's right. We don't conduct that kind of violence in our programs."

Rocksteady halted his blaster, as Bebop asked Raphael, "What're you talking about?"

The Rhino spoke, "Uh, hmm Crazy one is right. How weak and pathetic they look, da? Not very sporting."

"Fine, let's take these losers back to Shredder and Krang. They'll know what to do with them." Bebop said.

Rocksteady tossed the four turtles in the back of their van, and they drove off with Michelangelo complaining, "This is totally bogus!"

"Do you Turtles ever shut up?" Bebop asked feeling annoyed.

Mikey and Pinkie landed on the ground and watched the van drive off, "Oh, no!" Mikey gasped.

"Mikey, we gotta warn everybody!" Pinkie cried. The two ran off to rendezvous with the others.

* * *

Soon the team were gathered around the to who explained to them what they saw in a panic.

"Slow down, you two. Are you sure you saw our counterparts from the other dimension?" Donnie asked.

"That's right," Pinkie answered, "I could tell from the pudginess and belt buckle initials."

Mikey spoke up, "And Bebop and Rocksteady were there, looking like bad news, wearing dead turtle shells and everything!"

"Dead turtle shells?" Fluttershy gasped.

"That's not fashionable even for those two." Rarity said with a shiver.

Raph spoke to Mikey sounding skeptical, "Are you sure this isn't like the time you said you got chased by a chupacabra in the sewers?"

"Or when you kissed Renet back in the Wild West?" Donnie asked sounding equally skeptical.

"Or saw Thor eating a hot dog on Fifth Avenue?" Leo finished.

Mikey answered, "I kissed Renet, and it wasn't a hot dog, but we really saw the other "us" s."

"Bebop and Rocksteady threw them in their van and drove off towards Chinatown!" Pinkie finished.

"Chinatown, huh?" Donnie asked.

"Perhaps we best investigate?" Fugitoid suggested.

"Yeah. As annoying as those counterparts of you are," Rainbow began, "Especially Raphael. We can't just leave them."

"And if Bebop and Rocksteady have gained access to something new. We need to find out how." Twilight added.

* * *

They drove through China Town in the Party Wagon, while Fugitoid flew above them, and Twilight used her magic to levitate the Rainbooms in the air. They stopped in an alley, as Donnie was looking at his tracking device, "The source must be around here somewhere." he said.

They heard the sewer lid clanking as if something was moving, "Maybe it's coming from underground." Pinkie suggested.

"Let's move." Leo ordered, as they went into the sewers.

The team was walking through the sewers before entering the old pneumatic transit subway tunnel. Twilight looked around in awe, "Amazing how many trains used to use this old line back in the day."

"Glad they don't use it anymore." Rainbow said.

"Any word on the source, Donatello?" Fugitoid asked.

"It's getting closer. Right up... ahead." Donnie explained, as they exited the tunnel, and came upon a giant spherical fortress on giant treads with a giant eyeball on top of it.

"What is that?" Rarity gasped.

"Is that a technodrome?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Not like any technodrome I've ever seen before." Donnie explained.

"Indeed," Fugitoid agreed, "It looks more like an early prototype."

"I say it looks like a giant golf ball on wheels." Rainbow noted.

"What's that huge eye for?" Donnie wondered.

"It's used for a periscope, Donnie. What else?" Pinkie answered bluntly.

"Then maybe you can explain the giant foot painted on the front?" Donnie asked sarcastically.

"It's the symbol of the Foot Clan," she answered, "No offense, D, but you really are behind on the uptake." Donnie scowled.

"So how're we going to infiltrate that thing?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. I don't think we can just walk right into it." Sunset added.

"Why don't we try the open door?" Mikey suggested as he motioned to an open side hatch with a sign hanging above reading 'enter here'.

Twilight looked in disbelief, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Why would a lair like this place have something like that?" Applejack asked.

"Who cares, let's get in there." Rainbow said, as the group got closer and ninja'd their way up before entering the hatch.

* * *

They landed inside and looked around seeing the hall was dark and empty, "No security? Who are these clowns?" Raph asked.

"Probably cocky if they think they don't need security in case of intruders." Sunset answered.

"Shh," Leo shushed them, "Look." he whispered while motioning to an open door.

The group crept to the door and peeked inside. They saw who else but Krang from Two-Dimensional Earth in his yellow bulgy man-baby body talking to someone, "Is that Krang?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, Subprime's cousin." Applejack recalled.

"The one with the funny voice." Pinkie giggled.

"Of course," Fugitoid gasped, "Subprime and the rest of the Kraang banished this one to another dimension while he took an old model Technodrome with as his base of operation."

"And who's that he's talking to?" Twilight asked, as the human figure turned around giving them a better view.

"No way." Donnie gasped.

"Is that..." Fluttershy trailed off.

"Shredder?" Raph asked in surprise. It was indeed Shredder who instead of their normal Shredder wore a gray muscle shirt with black pants, a purple cape, and his own version of the Kuro Kabuto helmet. On his shoulders, wrists, and knees were pads covered in spikes that were smaller that their Shredder's blades.

"That must be the Shredder from the other turtles dimension." Twilight theorized.

"Something about him doesn't make him look as bad as the Shredder we know." Sunset said.

"Yeah. Our Shredder had a cooler helmet." Mikey stated.

"And that cape just doesn't look befitting for him." Rarity added.

Leo shushed them, as they crept inside while keeping hidden. Mikey looked and saw the alternate turtles stuck inside a prison surrounded by purple glowing bars, "It's the other us'."

"And there's Bebop and Rocksteady." Pinkie motioned to the two mutants.

"What on earth are they wearing?" Rarity gasped in shock.

"Looks like an 80s style look." Pinkie noted.

"Well, the 80s were a good time in some fields of fashion." Rarity admitted.

"Let's move." Leo said, as they started to get closer.

Leonardo in the cage called out to the villains, "You'll never get away with this Shred-Head!"

Shredder answered him, "But I already have, my meddlesome mutant!" he laughed.

"So what next, boss man?" Rocksteady asked.

"Now with those troublesome turtles out of the way we will need you fools to run some... errands." the Shredder answered.

Krang spoke, "We need to fully power up the Technodrome so we can conquer this dimension!"

As the ninjas and Rainbooms got closer to the cage, where the alternate turtles noticed, "Dude, you found us!" Michelangelo cheered loudly.

Raph shushed him, as Raphael spoke, "We totally had this without you posers getting in the way."

Fluttershy scowled, "Raphael, what have we talked about with the insults?"

Raphael sighed, as he answered, "If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all."

"That's right." Fluttershy nodded.

"We could always just leave you here, Raphael." Raph told his counterpart.

Leonardo spoke, "Thanks for the save. Turtle Power!" he declared.

"Are you kidding me?!" Twilight asked while face faulting.

"The turtles?!" Krang asked in shock, "And the Rainbooms?!"

"There are more turtles?" Shredder asked in shock, "And why are they so many teenage girls here?"

Krang spoke to Shredder in worry, "Do something. These turtles are actually dangerous! And these girls are even worse!"

"Do you really think a bunch of teenage girls are so threatening?" Shredder asked in sarcasm.

"Actually, we've been told we're very meddlesome." Pinkie said, as she was suddenly leaning up against Shredder.

Shredder and Krang backed away feeling startled, "How? When did she?" Shredder asked in confusion.

"I told you, they're dangerous!" Krang panicked.

"Well..." Shredder turned to Rocksteady and Bebop, "Don't just stand there, Blisters for brains, take them down!"

"With pleasure." Rocksteady answered, as he and Bebop held a blaster each and opened fire on their enemies.

The ninjas scattered, as the alternate turtles shouted, "Go Green Machine!"

Raph growled, "Don't call us that!"

Rainbow ran around while dodging shots from Rocksteady, "You guys got some serious firepower."

"Thanks. Our new boss has shared with us his technologies." the rhino explained.

Sunset avoided an attack from Bebop and went for Shredder using her kunai against his small bladed gauntlets, "What're those blades even made from cheese graders?" she asked.

"Oh, great a girl with a smart mouth." Shredder sighed, as he threw a punch, but Sunset dodged and laid a hand on him and suddenly a flow of memories came rushing into her head.

She saw this Shredder much like the Oroku Saki they knew indeed was a ninja who trained along side Hamato Yoshi of the alternate turtles world as students of a Noble Foot Clan. But this Shredder framed Yoshi by making it look like he tried to assassinate a Daimyo thus expelling him from the clan. She then saw Saki take the Foot clan under his wing and turned it into a criminal organization. Some time after Saki usurped control of the clan he came into contact with the Krang they fought in the other world and a partnership was born.

She removed her hand from him and spoke, "Even in another dimension your jealousy of Master Splinter led you down a dark path!"

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"Your memories say a lot." she answered.

Fluttershy and Mikey in the midst of fighting came face to face with Bebop holding a blaster in their faces. The two braced themselves, only for bubbles to come out of the blaster, "Um, bubbles?" Fluttershy asked.

"Bubbles?" Bebop asked in confusion, before dodging an attack from Mikey. He altered a setting on the blaster that released a n energy wave, "Now that's more like it." he turned the ray on the rest of the turtles, Rainbooms, and Fugitoid knocking them down at the prison the other turtles were held captive.

"I have you just where I wanted." Krang pressed a button on a control panel, and suddenly a red liquid was coming up from the ground and covering the ninjas. As it started coagulating, they found themselves stuck.

"What is this stuff?" Raph demanded.

"I can't move!" Twilight struggled.

Shredder laughed at them only to feel a tug at his cape. He turned around seeing Spike tugging at Shredder's cape with his mouth, "Mangy mutt! Let go of my cape!" Shredder tried tugging it back, but Spike was persistent. After Shredder pulled harder, Spike let go and Shredder fell backwards and landed on his butt.

The alternate turtles laughed at Shredder's misfortune, as the villain looked at his cape, "And I just got this back from the cleaners!" he whined.

"So send me the bill," Spike answered, "Oh, wait, I'm a dog. I can't pay."

Krang turned to Rocksteady and Bebop, "Don't just stand there. Get that dog!"

"With pleasure, boss brain." Rocksteady said, as he tried to grab Spike, only for the dog to slip under his legs.

Spike tried to make a get away, only for Bebop to slide in front of him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, "Let me go!" Spike struggled.

"Sorry, Fido. But you ain't getting away from this little piggy." Bebop laughed, before putting him inside a small cage.

Krang looked at the captives, "Finally all my enemies here and captured," he turned to the robot, "What's this? Professor Honeycutt? Now this is a bonus!"

"I see even with your banishment for millenia you haven't changed a bit." Fugitoid mocked him with slanted eyes to look like he was frowning.

"And you've gotten even mouthier than ever," Krang noted, "But you know, Zayton, I'd be more than willing to let you go as long as you serve me as my weapons inventor."

Fugitoid continued to bear his frowning expression, "I will never build weapons for you, Krang."

"Have it your way." Krang said dryly.

Rocksteady and Bebop aimed their blasters at the captive ninjas, as the Rhino spoke, "Freak Turtle Ninjas and Rainboom Girls are finally finished."

Rainbow spoke to the others, "You know I'm starting to think having things be dull aren't so bad now."

 **(How's that for an opening. The group better figure a way out of this predicament and fast.)**


	2. Fight like Real Ninjas

**(And I'm back with my next installment where the Turtles and Rainbooms have to whip the other turtles into real shape for the fights ahead.)**

 _Last time, the Rainbooms looking for something to do traveled to New York to see what the turtles were up to. What started out as an equally boring patrol led to something much bigger as they discovered the turtles from the other dimension were captured by Bebop and Rocksteady. The ninjas followed the trail leading them to the Technodrome commandeered by Krang from the alternate dimension and an alternate Shredder as well. Upon trying to rescue the other turtles, they were overpowered by Bebop and Rocksteady using a new arsenal and were captured. Can they escape the clutches of this other Krang and Shredder? Find out now._

* * *

The turtles and Rainbooms tried to burst out of their solidified gel prison, only to see how difficult it was, "Can't move!" Leo struggled.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Sunset asked, as she struggled.

"Must be some proto-plasmic prison." Donnie guessed.

"Smells like sour cream!" Raph gagged, "I hate sour cream."

"You and me both." Pinkie agreed.

Bebop spoke to his new bosses, "We best finish these guys off fast before they figure a way out."

"Da. I will commence with the squishings, comrade Bebop." Rocksteady agreed, and was about to blast them.

"Oh, we should've just gone to the mall or something." Rarity whined.

Shredder suddenly stopped Rocksteady from firing, "No, Rocksteady. A quick demise is much too good for the likes of our turtle foes and these Rainbooms," he and Krang shoved the two mutants aside, "These accursed shellbacks deserve something far worse."

Fluttershy whimpered in fear of what Shredder and Krang had planned, as the alien spoke, "For once, Shredder, we agree on something."

"Now is the time for... Gloating!" Shredder declared.

The Rainbooms looked at the villain in confusion, as Applejack spoke, "Excuse me?"

"Gloating?" Twilight asked dumbfounded.

"Are you for real?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

Shredder towered before the group and began gloating, "We are the best, and you are not you blasted turtles!"

"Filthy reptiles!" Krang mocked them.

"Make it stop!" Pinkie cried in pain.

"Pinkie, you can't honestly find this to be the worst torture ever." Fugitoid said dryly.

"No. But I feel I should let the bad guys have this moment." she answered with a grin.

As the two villains continued to openly gloat and insult the captive ninjas, Bebop and Rocksteady whispered to each other, "Yo, dude. These two are even dumber than we are." Bebop said.

"Yeah. And that is saying the something." Rocksteady agreed.

After hearing enough endless gloating, Bebop spoke, "Enough of this whackness, yo. I'm blasting these foolios." he blasted at the turtles.

"Look out!" Leonardo crossed his sword to deflect the blast only for it to keep ricocheting all around, before hitting the side of Donnie's plasm. The blast melted it allowing him to move his left arm.

"The slime is sensitive to pure energy." Donnie gasped.

"Does it have to be laser energy?" Sunset asked curiously.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because we have a different kind of energy." Sunset smirked to the Rainbooms as they each managed to use their free hands to link up causing their necklaces to glow with magic.

Shredder and Krang saw this and got nervous, "What's going on here?" Krang asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Shredder answered equally nervous.

The magic from their necklaces was strong enough to cause the plasm to melt off the Rainbooms and the turtles, "We're free!" Pinkie cheered, only for Rocksteady and Bebop to confront them.

"Now we get funky fresh." Rocksteady said, as he and Bebop began firing on them.

Rarity used her diamond magic to project shields, before noticing Spike still locked in his cage. She fired a diamond disk at the prison breaking it allowing him to escape, "All right!" he hurried over to Twilight who picked him up.

"We need to fall back." Leo ordered.

"What about the other turtles?" Rainbow asked.

"We can't just leave them." Mikey agreed.

Fugitoid looked at the control panel, "If I can get to that board I can free them."

"Then we'll cover you." Sunset said, as she, Raph, and Donnie provided Fugitoid some cover.

"You are all still too weak from my trap!" Krang mocked.

"We'll show ya weak!" Raph called, as he and Sunset jumped up and delivered a double kick to Krang sending him right for Shredder.

"Oh..." Shredder was cut off as Krang crashed into them.

Fugitoid went to the control board and started hacking it, while the turtles and Rainbooms were trying to hold out against the two mutant henchmen and their new arsenal, "Might wanna make it faster, Fugitoid!" Raph called.

"You think I want to be slower?" the android asked rhetorically, before freeing the other turtles.

"No! The turtles have escaped!" Krang whined.

"Turtle power!" Leonardo announced.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo cheered.

As the other turtles engaged Bebop and Rocksteady, they were putting up less of a fight than the others, "This is just hard to watch.' Rainbow told the group.

"I know." Mikey agreed.

"We need to bounce now." Sunset said, as they went to the fallen turtles.

"Adios!" Pinkie threw a smoke bomb down allowing them to escape.

"I hate it when they do that," Bebop began, "That annoys me, Rock. Just gets older than my snout."

"Word up," Rocksteady agreed, "I hates the ninja tricks too, G."

Shredder spoke to them, "Rocksetady! Bebop! You let them get away you dunderheaded dummies!"

"Yo, what's up with all the insults, G?" Bebop asked, "This ain't 1987, we have rights, Shredder. We're in the villains union dawg." he showed them a card.

"Yeah. Is no nice the name calling," Rocksteady said, as he confronted the two villains, "What if I say you look like soft cheese grader? And you look like pregnant man with brain for belt buckle?"

Krang growled, "Enough with the name calling! It's getting us nowhere. We have to hunt down the turtles and the Rainbooms."

"Or bait them out with pizza!" Shredder suggested, only to receive odd looks from the others, "Pizza usually works."

* * *

Meanwhile the ninjas and Rainbooms regrouped back at the lair, as Fugitoid spoke, "My friends, if this Shredder and Krang unleash their Technodrome upon this dimension it would be catastrophic."

"My thoughts exactly." Donatello agreed.

Raphael went to the robot, "So who are you again?" he knocked on Fugitoid's head.

Fugitoid grabbed Raphael's hand to make him stop, "My name is Professor Zayton Honeycut, but please call me Fugitoid."

"You guys didn't tell us you had a cool robot friend." Michelangelo told the turtles.

"He's not just a robot, he's actually a humanoid's brain in a robot body." Twilight explained.

"Really?" Donatello asked sounding intrigued.

"It's true. See." Fugitoid revealed his brain.

"This is amazing," Donatello marveled, "Man merged with machine. What won't they think of next?"

Fugitoid concealed his brain and spoke, "And more bad news is Bebop and Rocksteady have more fire power than they did when working for your Shredder."

"They actually got tough." Applejack said in disbelief.

"We gotta do something, dudes." Michelangelo said.

"For reals." Mikey agreed.

Suddenly entering the lair was April, Casey, and Keno with both boys carrying their vigilante stuff. April spoke up, "Guys, we've been trying to reach... What the heck?" she asked upon seeing the other turtles.

"Hi, April. Hi, Casey. Hi, Keno." Pinkie greeted.

"Hey." Keno greeted while looking surprised.

"Have I been hit in the face too many times? What am I looking at here?" Casey asked.

"Don't you remember, Casey?" April asked, "The turtles and the girls told us about these guys. They come from another dimension."

The four other turtles got up and looked at the humans, "April? Casey Jones? No way." Raphael said in shock.

"They're like kids," Leonardo said, "This April is way too young to be wearing a jumpsuit. Are you even a reporter?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why? Do reporters wear jumpsuits where you come from?" she asked.

"I should hope not." Rarity said knowing how it wouldn't look befitting of someone with such a job.

"Of course!" Donatello answered, "What kind of backwards dimension is this?"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Raphael got into Keno's face.

"I'm Keno. And please I need my personal space." he shoved Raphael back.

"Keno here's not only a crime fighting vigilante, but he's also a pizza delivery boy." Mikey explained.

The other turtles eyes lit up, and gathered around Keno, "You know what this means don't you?" Michelangelo asked his bros.

"Yeah," Leonardo agreed, as the four other turtles announced, "Free pizza!"

"I seriously need new friends." Keno muttered to himself.

Sunset spoke up, "All right, enough goofing around."

Leo spoke to the other turtles, "We need your help, but your fighting is lame."

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but you turtles need lots of work." Applejack agreed.

"You have to learn to fight like us." Rainbow added.

"And actually use your weapons." Sunset put in.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, use our weapons?" Leonardo asked in shock, "But if I swing my sword at anybody, I could actually cut someone."

"That's kinda the point of having weapons." Rainbow reminded him.

"But that would hurt." Leonardo finished.

"So what do you even use it for?" Raph asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, do you just use it to cut pizza?" Twilight asked.

"Duh," Michelangelo answered, "Are you guys even real ninjas?"

Rainbow frowned, "We're ten times the ninjas you turtles are!"

"Rainbow Dash, down." Sunset told her, as she and Applejack restrained her.

Twilight spoke, "The point we're making is, you can't fight like you normally do in your world while in our dimension."

"Especially if you're fighting enemies stronger than the ones you're used to dealing with." Leo added.

"So what we're suggesting is giving you guys a bit of our own training to help you fight better while in our dimension." Sunset finished.

The other turtles looked at each other curiously, before Leonardo spoke, "Well, I guess a little extra training could be good."

Raph whispered to Pinkie and Fluttershy, "With these guys they'll be a lot of extra training."

"Let's just hope we can get enough training in them." Fluttershy hoped.

* * *

Later on, the team was in the dojo trying to train the alternate turtles to fight better. Raph was fighting one of the training dummies with his sais like a pro. When Raphael tried fighting it he couldn't pull his sais out of the dummy and ended up falling backwards.

Donnie tried teaching his counterpart some bo-staff moves, but Donatello ended up whacking himself where the sun don't shine.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were holding nerf balls and began throwing them at Mikey, who used his nunchuck skill to deflect them all. When they started pummeling Michelangelo, he took the hits, before bouncing one off his foot like a hackey sack. Mikey joined in, only for Leo to grab the ball Mikey was bouncing off his foot, and sighed, "Ok. This is going to take some time."

So the ninjas continued to train the four awkward turtles in their own styles by any means. Donatello was trying to hit Rainbow Dash, while the girl was using her speed to run circles around him. Donatello tried hitting her again, only to end up whacking his head with his own staff. Rainbow looked down at him while shaking her head at how pitiful he was.

Raphael tried fighting Fluttershy who was playing defense. When Raphael tried charging her, Fluttershy panicked and hit the dirt, only for Raphael to trip over her and crash into the wall. Fluttershy got up and saw what happened to her sparring partner.

Sunset was teaching the four some moves, but the turtles were awkwardly trying to keep up or messing up. Leonardo was sparing against Twilight who was using her own weapon to block his swords. When it looked like Leonardo had Twilight on the ropes, Twilight disarmed him of his swords, and Leonardo raised his arms in surrender. Twilight turned to Leo who shook his head.

The next part of their training had the four alternate turtles surrounding Keno. They attacked him together, but the pizza delivery martial artist subdued each of the turtles who ended up piling on top of each other in defeat.

Keno turned to Leo hinting at him to call it. Leo spoke up, "Ok, everybody, take five."

"Yeah! Pizza break!" Michelangelo called, as they left the dojo.

As they left Leo was putting on a fake smile and spoke to them, "You guys did great! Good moves!" as soon as they were out of the dojo, Leo dropped the act, "These guys are terrible."

"I know. I hardly considered that a match." Keno agreed.

"I hate to say it but they're a lost cause." Rainbow put in.

Mikey spoke up, "No way. I think when the chips are down they're gonna be great."

"Do you even know what that phrase even means, Mikey?" Raph asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, something about potato chips." he replied.

"I simply cannot even respond to that." Rarity said dryly, as they all left the dojo.

* * *

As everyone was enjoying pizza in the kitchen, Mikey opened the freezer to reveal Ice Cream Kitty who handed Mikey an ice tray, "Awe, thanks, Ice Cream Kitty," he gave her an ice cube, "And one for you."

The ice cream cat mutant nibbled on the ice cube, as Fluttershy giggled and tickled the mutants chin. The four alternate turtles looked at the mutant in the freezer surprised, "Dude, what is that?" Michelangelo asked.

"She's Mikey's ice cream mutated pet cat, yo." Casey answered.

"Whoa! This place is totally radical!" Michelangelo cheered.

"Yes, you'll find this dimension is quite the place." Fugitoid assured him.

Raph came in holding Chompy, and Rainbow pat his head, 'Hey, Chompster, did ya miss me?" she asked, as the alien turtle laughed playfully.

Raph fed Chompy a single pepperoni and he belched up fire. The alternate turtle ninjas were startled, as Raphael had to asked, "What exactly is that?"

"Say hello to Chompy," Raph began, "He's a baby alien turtle I'm raising."

"And I'm his surrogate mother." Rainbow added.

"Wow, our dimensions really are different." Donatello told his brothers.

"So why would your Shredder and Krang come to this dimension?" April inquired.

Leonardo answered, "Who knows? They're always trying to conquer the planet or destroy the planet, or turn us into balloons. Whatever."

"Balloons?" Keno asked.

"That actually happened?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Yeah, it was not fun." Raphael replied.

"I don't know, being a balloon sounds fun," Pinkie said, before putting on a look of fright, "But that means I'd have to avoid sharp objects the rest of my life."

"That's not really helping." Leo told them.

Donatello spoke up, "Shredder may be a dummy but Krang's tech can be extremely dangerous."

"It's true. Especially if he actually has his Technodrome here on earth." Fugitoid noted.

"Not to mention he nearly blew up four alternate realities." Sunset recalled.

"We need a plan to send these creeps back to their dimension." Donnie suggested.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Applejack asked, as they began discussing amongst themselves.

Leo decided to step away, as Twilight followed him to the dojo, "Penny for your thoughts, Leo?" she asked, before sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Twilight. I'm just worried. You saw what Bebop and Rocksteady are capable of now that they're using more dangerous technology."

"I know. But still we have our teamwork and friendship. Something they will never have if they keep working for mooks like Shredder and Krang. Plus we've faced constant danger for a long time. We just have to remember together we're at our strongest."

Leo smiled, "Yeah. You're right," the two embraced, "Let's save the world like we always do."

"Sounds like a plan." Twilight smiled, as they headed back to speak with the others.

 **(Well, training the alternate turtles was no picnic for the Rainbooms or their turtle friends. But there's still hope they'll be ready for when the time comes.)**


	3. Looting the Earth Protection Force

**(Welcome to the next part where the ninjas try and stop Bebop and Rocksteady from obtaining an important piece of Shredder and Krang's plan.)**

As the Ninja teams were down in the lair coming up with plans to stop Shredder and Krang, up on the surface, Karai, Shini, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and a few Foot Soldiers were out on patrol. Karai looked through binoculars to see the entrance of China Town, until Shini spoke, "Karai, no sign of the Purple Dragons, the streets are quiet."

"Too quiet." Aria added.

"Face it, girls. We haven't spotted anything for weeks." Sonata sighed.

"I'm afraid Sonata is right, Karai. There hasn't been any crime activity in the city as of late. At least nothing major." Adagio explained.

"I guess you're right," Karai agreed, "Ok, looks like we can call it a night, girls."

"Great. Let's head back to base, get dressed up, and have a girls night out." Sonata suggested with a smile.

Before anyone could agree, Karai spotted something around a corner. It was Bebop and Rocksteady leading a bunch of ninjas in purple and black uniforms, "Hold up, look."

The group each pulled out binoculars and saw what Karai spotted, "Bebop and Rocksteady?" Adagio asked.

"What're they doing here?" Aria asked, "I thought they skipped town like Xever did."

"And what's with those bulbous headed foot ninja?" Sonata wondered.

"I don't know, but there's no way a bunch of dummies like them could put a crew together without some help." Karai answered.

"What're your orders, Karai?" Adagio inquired.

"Should we take those silly freaks down?" Shini suggested.

"No. Shini, you gather the rest of the Foot Clan. The Dazzlings and I will follow Bebop and Rocksteady to see what they're up to."

"Of course, Karai." Shini nodded, as she vanished with the Foot Ninja.

Sonata spoke to Karai, "Karai, if Bebop and Rocksteady are involved, don't you think we should let certain others know about this?"

"Way ahead of you, Sonata." Karai pulled out her phone.

* * *

In the Turtles lair, the ninjas were suiting up, as Leo addressed everyone, "Ok, team, here's the plan. We head below and cover the Technodrome. We'll wait for Bebop and Rocksteady to leave..." Leo was suddenly interrupted by Leonardo.

"On whatever mission Shredder and Krang send them on..." then Michelangelo interrupted.

"Then we stop at Antonio's for more pizza, hit the arcade, and party on dudes. Yeah!"

"Dude, that's the greatest plan ever, brah. Give me some love!" Mikey said, as the two fist bumped.

"So what do you think those two morons will be after?" Rainbow asked.

Donatello answered, "Shredder and Krang will need some kind of transmat chip to open up a portal to Dimension X."

"Then we stop them before they get a chance." Raphael added.

"So let's get going." Keno said, as he dawned his Night Watcher garb.

"Onward!" Pinkie declared, until Leo's phone rang.

Leo checked the I.D, "Karai?" he answered the call, "What's up?"

Karai spoke, "Leo, you're not going to believe this. The Dazzlings and I are at the waterfront. We followed Bebop and Rocksteady they got a bunch of weird looking Foot Bots with them. They're targeting a secret military warehouse, I'm pretty sure belong to the Earth Protection Force."

"Stay where you are, and don't do anything. We'll be right there." Leo answered, before hanging up.

"What's up, Leo?" Twilight asked.

"Karai and the Dazzlings spotted Bebop and Rocksteady breaking into an EPA military warehouse."

"You don't think that's where the chip is, do you?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a high possibility, Fluttershy." Fugitoid confirmed.

"So what're we waiting for?" Casey asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. Let's go up top and kick some butt." Rainbow added with excitement.

"Team, let's move!" Leo ordered, as the group headed up for the surface.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bebop and Rocksteady after infiltrating the EPF warehouse had to dodge lots of security before entering their secret vault. The two looked at the various artifacts that were stored there, such as a glove with knives attached to the fingers along with a hat, a space-looking visor, a robot-like helmet, and even a teddy bear.

When the two mutants stopped and looked at one case containing a pony toy that looked like it was from the 80s, they looked at each other in confusion before shaking their heads and continued on. Bebop used his goggles to search around, until he picked up a signature coming from one vault. He opened it and saw the chip they were looking for. He let out a squeal of joy, "We did it, dawg. For once. The Transwarp microchip thingy." he took it.

The two danced in victory while whooping, "Raise the ceiling, home skillet! Can I get the 'What-What'?" Rocksteady cheered.

"Whoo!" Bebop cheered.

Outside the warehouse, Karai and the Dazzlings waited patiently for backup, until the Dazzlings got bored, "How much longer?" Aria groaned.

"By the time they get here, those two will be long gone." Sonata told Karai.

"Can't we just go after them on our own?" Adagio asked, as she started to get impatient as her sisters.

"No. You heard what Leo said. We wait until they arrive," Karai answered, until they heard someone drop in behind them, "Guys, Bebop and Rocksteady are still inside. We've got to..." The four turned and came face to face with Leonardo and the other alternate turtles, "What the?" she asked in shock.

The others landed, as Sonata looked at the alternate turtles, "Whoa. Cool."

"Guys, who are these goofy bug-eyed turtles?" Aria asked.

The alternate turtles scowled at the insult, as Raphael answered, "Well, nice to meet you too. With friends like these who needs enemies?"

"Raphael!" Fluttershy spoke up sternly, "Does some turtle need a time out?"

Raphael sighed, "No, Fluttershy."

"Hey, Karai, how's it going?' Sunset asked.

"What perfect timing to have you girls here." Karai said in relief.

"Nothing was going on back home so we decided to check the city out." Rainbow explained.

"Same here. This break in has been the highlight of our nights." Adagio said.

"Hey, look!" Aria motioned to the warehouse.

They saw the door open, and the two mutants came out with their prize, "They got the chip." Fugitoid gasped.

"Team, move in." Leo ordered, as they got closer.

* * *

As Bebop and Rocksteady were still dancing in victory, they were startled by a manhole popping up and releasing steam. Climbing out was Raph, and the two noticed the rest of the ninjas coming out from hiding places to surround them, "We busted, Bebop!" Rocksteady gasped.

"All right, you two varmints. Give up that chip!" Applejack ordered.

"We gotcha completely surrounded." Keno warned them.

Rocksteady whipped out a blaster, as Bebop answered, "We ain't going out like that, dawg."

Raph spoke, "I was hoping you'd say that." suddenly the other turtles emerged from their own hiding spots and called, "Go Green Machine!"

"Green Machine?" Keno asked, as he and Casey laughed.

Suddenly the Foot Bots appeared along with Shredder. The sight of him got the Dazzlings, and Karai in shock, "No way." Sonata gasped.

"Is that..." Aria trailed off as Karai finished for her.

"Shredder?"

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey gasped, as the Foot Bots armed themselves.

Shredder called, "Foot Soldiers, attack!"

"Let's do this team!" Leo ordered.

"Turtle Power!" Leonardo called, as they went on the attack.

As the fought the Foot Soldiers, Sunset threw a kunai at one making it explode, "Wow, they really are robots."

"Yeah. Exploding robots!" Pinkie added, as she destroyed one.

Leonardo confronted Bebop, "Hand over the chip, Bebop!"

"Catch me if you can, son." Bebop used an energy Mohawk to knock Leonardo back.

Raphael picked up two trashcan lids, "Time to take out the trash!" he threw them like disks, only for the two Foot Robots to catch or slice them in half, "Or not." he shrugged.

"Let me show you how it's done, Raphael!" Rarity used her magic to throw magic diamond disks at the two Foot Bots destroying them.

Donatello used his bo-staff to propel himself off a fire hydrant and was prepared to attack Rocksteady, "Cowabunga!" he ended up running right into Rocksteady's fist.

"How you say, weak sauce?" the mutant Rhino asked.

Suddenly more Foot Bots appeared and surrounded them, "Where do these guys keep coming from?" Keno asked.

"I know totally bogus!" Michelangelo complained.

Before the robots could attack one got nailed in the head with an arrow. Soon more arrows were fired from atop a roof and down nailing the robots. Jumping onto the scene were more Allie Foot Ninjas and Shinigami, "Someone call for back up?" she asked.

"Good timing, Shinigami." Karai commended her.

"You the witch, girl!" Pinkie cheered.

They resumed fighting, as Sunset spoke to the alternate turtles, "Remember all we taught you! Use it now!"

The other turtles squinted their eyes as a look of determination grew on their faces, "She's right. Remember our training!" Leonardo called out, "Turtle's fight with honor!" The turtles started fighting just like their other selves causing more damage then how they were used to fighting. After destroying some robots with his swords, Leonardo gasped, "Wow! That was violent!"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Rainbow asked, as she was using her speed to run around Foot Bots destroying them.

"It's got my heart pumping." Donatello admitted.

Shredder just stood around laughing regardless of how the fight was going, until Karai dropped in, "Shredder, you're not getting away from me this time!"

Shredder looked at Karai oddly, "What're you talking about, girl? I don't even know you." Karai fought Shredder and easily knocked him to the ground.

"Stand and fight, Shredder!" she ordered.

"I will not fight a girl!" he answered.

The Rainbooms overhearing that felt insulted, "What's the matter afraid you'll lose?" Rainbow mocked him.

"No! I just feel like I shouldn't have to dirty my hands," Shredder answered, "Foot, get rid of her!" he muttered to himself, "She's a bit too tough."

As the ninjas fought, Rocksteady was charging right for Casey, "Casey, look out!" April cried.

Casey saw Rocksteady was about to ram him, until Keno tackled him away. Rocksteady's horn ended up piercing right through a tanker truck of chlorosulfonic acid. When he pulled his horn out, some acid started pouring out of the truck. Bebop seeing this fired an energy mohawk at the tanker.

"Everyone, clear out!" Leo called, as they took cover, as the tanker truck exploded. Shredder rolled in atop a tank, with Bebop and Rocksteady catching a ride, "We got the chip. Let's bounce, yo!" Bebop called.

The tanker rolled down the street, "We can still catch them!" Raph called, as he Leo, Fugitoid, and Sunset ran after them, but the tank unleashed propellers to fly away.

"They're getting away!" Susnet gasped.

"Ta-ta Terrapins!" Shredder mocked, as they flew off into the night sky. The four sighed at their failure.

* * *

They regrouped on top of a roof, as Donatello spoke, "After all that and they got the chip."

"Yeah, and we almost had them." Pinkie pouted.

"What now, dudes?" Michelangelo asked.

Leo answered, "We're going to stop those four morons once and for all."

"That's right." Twilight agreed.

"We're with you guys all the way." Leonardo agreed.

Raph spoke to the other turtles, "You four stepped up big time."

"Ya really made us proud." Applejack agreed.

"But you could still use some more training." Rainbow put in.

"How're we going to get that chip, anyway?" Karai asked.

"Yeah. Where'd they even go?" Sonata asked curiously.

"Back to their Technodrome." Fugitoid answered.

"No sweat. We already know where it is." Mikey said.

"We totally got this!" Pinkie added, as she and the two Mikey's high fived, "Cowabunga/Booyakasha!"

* * *

At the Technodrome, Krang inserted the microchip into a slot on the control board, "There. Now we only need one last element to power up the ship. Kraang Crystals! They will allow us to power up the Technodrome to one hundred percent capacity. And then I will unleash my ultimate plan."

Rocksteady answered, "The turtles and Rainbooms will come for our zhopas!" everyone looked at him oddly, before he continued, "That means, butts."

"Yeah, boss-man, they know where we are!" Bebop gasped in worry.

"Not anymore! Unleash the drill!" Shredder ordered. A drill came out from the bottom of the Technodrome and started drilling a hole below them. As it drilled the Technodrome started sinking, while Bebop and Rocksteady clung to each other with Bebop squealing in fright.

Suddenly they stopped moving, much to their confusion. The Technodrome had drilled it's way down even further into a cavern deep beneath the earth's crust. Krang spoke to Shredder and his two hench mutants, "There's no way those stupid filthy turtles and those Rainboom girls will find us now!" the two laughed evilly, while Bebop and Rocksteady tried joining them.

Rocksteady spoke to Bebop, "What're we laughing about again?"

"Who cares?" Shredder answered, as he and Krang continued to laugh evilly for no apparent reason.

 **(They failed to stop the two mutants from getting the chip, but they're not out of the game just yet. What I didn't like about the original episode was Casey getting injured and had to pull out from the plot. And Karai and Shini just up and vanished even though they were still in the game. But in my take all three of them are seeing this thing through.)**


	4. Enemies become Allies

**(And here's the last part. The team has to stop Shredder and Krang from opening a portal to Dimension X, with the help of some comrades.)**

After their failure to keep Bebop and Rocksteady from taking the transmat chip for Shredder and Krang, the ninjas ventured back into the sewers to locate the Technodrome. As Leo used a flashlight to give them some light, the group looked down the tunnels, "No sign of the Technodrome." Donnie began.

"It can't be far now." Twilight said.

"Well, we know it's down here somewhere," Leonardo began, "If we keep looking, we're bound to find it. We just have to keep believing in ourselves."

"My thoughts exactly." Pinkie smiled.

"You both are too optimistic." Karai told her.

"And I don't think it's going to be easy either." Leo agreed.

"I'm all for confidence, but sometimes ya gotta be practical." Applejack added.

"Yeah, I don't know how the sewer works in your world, but this place is enormous." Rainbow put in.

"Hang on, I'm getting a strong Technodrome signal up ahead." Donatello said, while looking at a tracker.

They followed him before stopping at the spot where Splinter was defeated by Shredder, "Oh, great. Another dead end." Sunset sighed.

"Must be all the raw sewage, dude." Michelangelo suspected.

"I'm not sure it's the sewage." Fugitoid answered, until they heard explosions from above.

Dropping down on them were multiple spider robots being piloted by Foot Bots, "What the heck?!" April gasped.

"Spider robots?" Casey asked.

"What won't they think of next?" Mikey asked.

Suddenly lowering down was an orb that had Krang on the screen, "Ah, there you are, you repulsive reptiles and meddling humans. Welcome to our little ambush."

Shredder tried to squeeze in on screen, "Can they hear us? Is this thing on?"

"Yes it is you nincom..." Krang was shoved aside by Shredder who spoke.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Turtles, but we're too busy with taking over the world! Instead, I hope you appreciate the little party we've arranged for you." he laughed, until Raph threw a sai at the screen destroying it.

Raphael spoke up sounding like Michelangelo, "You see, cool but rude. I told you dudes."

The girls did a double take, "Did Michalengelo's voice just come out of Raphael's?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, freaky." Pinkie agreed.

"All right, ninjas. Let's send them to the scrap heap." Leo declared, as they armed themselves and went on the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, above ground at the TCRI Building, Bebop, Rocksteady, and the Foot Bots arrived with their mission being to steal Kraang Crystals from it, "That's it, G. TCRI and whatnot," Bebop began, "Ok, Foot Bots, do your thing."

As the Foot Bots scaled up the building, Rocksteady held onto Bebop who activated his invisibility field making them both invisible. They went through the front entrance leaving one of the EPF guards confused. He went to see if anyone was outside, but suddenly heard Bebop, "Hee-hee!" the guard raced to find the source, without knowing the elevator door opened and stepping inside were the two mutants.

As they waited for their level, Bebop spoke up, "Yo, Rock."

"Da?"

"You think that Shredder and Krang respect us? Like, we're a real part of the team, right?"

"I thinking when we return with Kraang crystal, they will give respect we deserve." Rocksteady explained.

"Yeah! Yeah, that makes sense, " Bebop agreed, "After all, without us, they'd have no transmat chip, no Kraang crystals no nothin', yo."

"Da,da. True that... Do you want hug?"

"Yeah, a quick one," Bebop admitted, as Rocksteady held him close, "You know, I wonder if this is how the Rainbooms feel when they're happy?"

"Could be. After all, they got the Friendship."

"Just like us." Bebop said, as the two smiled.

They reached the floor and came out of the elevator striking poses. They stopped and looked around seeing it was deserted. They walked through the floor thinking this was going to be a cinch, until Bebop tripped over something long. They looked and saw it was Leatherhead's tail, and where Leatherhead stood was also Slash, Rockwell, Pete, Mondo Gecko, Mona Lisa, and Bandit Raccoon.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Slash began.

"Looks like we got some intruders." Rockwell answered.

"And I was thinking this was going to be a boring night." Bandit told them.

"I was going to suggest we break for bread, but this'll do." Pete said.

Mona spoke to the two mutants, "You two are not welcomed here. This building is under the protection of the EPF and the Mighty Mutanimals."

"So make like a bakery truck and haul buns!" Mondo warned them.

"Since when are Bebop and Rocksteady the kinda chumps who run away?" Bebop asked, as their Foot Bots appeared.

"Mutanimals, attack!" Slash ordered, as they engaged the Foot Bots.

As they fought the henchmen, the two mutants rushed to find the crystals. Mondo and Bandit however went ahead to try and stop them. Bandit jumped at them from behind a cubicle, "Coming at ya!" he latched onto Rocksteady's face.

"Get off me, stripe tailed rodent!" the rhino tried pulling him off.

"Cowabunga!" Mondo tried to go at them, only for Rocksteady to pull Bandit off him and put him in Mondo's direction. The two ended up colliding with the wall allowing the bad guys to flee.

"Mondo, your technique needs a lot of work." Bandit groaned.

Rocksteady and Bebop reached a vault, with Rocksteady breaking the door down. They stepped inside and saw a whole metal briefcase containing the crystals they were after, "Whoo! Big time baby!" Bebop cheered.

"This is the big crime." Rocksteady agreed. After grabbing the crystals they ran off.

Mondo and Bandit saw them, and Bandit spoke to the lizard, "Better call in the cavalry."

"All over it, dude." Mondo pulled out his T-Phone to make a call.

* * *

Back in the sewer, the ninjas had finished off half the Foot Bots and Spider robots, until Mikey's T-Phone rang, "Hello?"

"Dude, it's Mondo. Mondo Gecko!"

"Dude! You would not believe the sick robots we're fighting." Mikey began.

"Mikey, you gotta get to the TCRI Building. Bebop and Rocksteady are jacking Kraang crystals, bro."

"Whoa. We're on our way, Mondo," Mikey hung up, "Guy's, Mondo says we got to get to TCRI to stop Bebop and Rocksteady!"

"TCRI?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"What's there that's so important?" Fluttershy wondered.

"It's where all the Kraang technology is being stored." Donnie answered.

"We better hurry!" Rainbow said, as the ninjas headed out.

* * *

Back at TCRI, Bebop and Rocksteady were running around the floor to find the exit, with the Mutanimals hot on their trail, "I'll stop them." Rockwell used his psychic to levitate them off the ground.

"Nice one, Doc." Bandit said.

"I got a better one!" Bebop released smoke bombs at the Doc distorting his concentration.

The two tried to make off, only for Leatherhead to attack Rocksteady, "I will make of you suitcase!" the two fought.

Bebop was dodging around Mona, who tried shooting at him, "Nice try, lizard, girl. But you can't stop Bebop!" Slash rammed Bebop from behind, but in the process knocked himself, and Mona through the glass window from the top floor of the building. Falling along with them was Rocksteady and Leatherhead.

The group landed in the building's fountain with a splash. Rocksteady climbed out soaked and tired. He looked up seeing Slash, Leatherhead, and Mona, "Now let's try this without robots." Slash began.

"I'll take Rocksteady." Leatherhead volunteered.

Suddenly they looked ahead seeing the case, "The crystals!" Mona gasped, as Bebop slid in on his purple streams and snatched the case.

"That's right, baby. You can't stop the Bop!" Bebop ended up getting nailed by Slash's weapon making him fall to the ground.

"Got it!" he tried to grab the case, only for Rocksteady to ram him away so he could catch the case.

Leatherhead grabbed Rocksteady from behind to restrain him, but Rock ended up stomping on Leatherhead's foot, making the gator scream in pain.

"Downtown, baby!" Bebop tossed a smoke bomb in Leatherhead's mouth making him cough up smoke.

The TCRI building doors opened up to reveal Rockwell, Pete, Mondo, and Bandit leading an army of soldiers, "Get them my EPF bros!" Mondo called.

"Attack!" Bandit shouted.

The EPF opened fire on Bebop and Rocksteady who made a run for it. They were blocked by Slash, Leatherhead, and Mona in the street, until Shredder rolled in on his tank knocking the three out, "Get in, you meandering mutants!" The two mutants hitched a ride, as the tank took off.

The tank drove down the street, as Pinkie popped her head out of the sewer, "All clear," she began before noticing the tank rolling right for her. She screamed before pulling her head back into the sewer. After the tank rolled over, Pinkie popped her head out again, "Too close. I was almost roadkill."

They climbed out and saw the Mutanimals, with Slash helping Leatherhead up. Mikey ran over, "Leatherhead, are you ok?"

Leatherhead coughed, before answering, "I am fine, Michelangelo. Just angry they got away."

Pinkie held his arm, "Don't you worry, Leatherhead, we'll catch them."

"Pinkie Pie!" he gasped, before seeing the others, "My friends the Rainbooms. So good to see you all."

Slash looked at the two turtle teams, "I must've been hit harder than I thought. I'm seeing double turtles here."

"You're not imagining it, Slash." Fluttershy answered.

"Then I am really seeing two Raphael's?" Mona asked, while looking at the two Raphs.

"Unfortunately." Raph sighed.

Raphael spoke up, "And who's this supposed to be?"

"I am Mona Lisa." she introduced herself.

"Mona Lisa?" Raphael asked in confusion, "Sweetheart, I know a Mona Lisa back in my dimension, but you ain't her. She's greener and you're just... Blue."

Raph smacked his counterpart in the back of his head hard, "Don't talk about my woman that way!"

"Fascinating," Rockwell levitated around the turtles, "An entirely alternate version of the turtles."

"Why're you wearing initialized belt buckles?" Bandit asked.

"It's all a long story." Fugitoid began.

"And if Shredder and Krang have the Kraang crystals, it's going to be a sad ending." Donnie added.

"So we gotta figure out our next move." Keno said.

"They have the transmat chip and the crystals to power it," Donatello began, "There's nothing stopping them from opening a portal to Dimension X!"

"Come on, there's gotta be something we can do." April said in worry.

"Anybody got an idea?" Casey asked.

"Well, they'll have to come to the surface to do it." Leonardo noted.

"But when they do, we'll be ready for them," Donnie said before grinning, "I have an idea. A really awesome idea!"

The two Mikey's looked at Donnie's face, as Michelangelo spoke to his counterpart, "Uh-oh. Your Donnie gets that crazy look too, huh, dude?"

"Twilight has a look like that too." Spike barked.

"Let's head back to the lair for now." Leo suggested, as everyone agreed.

* * *

At the Technodrome, Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady returned, but saw no sign of Krang, "Krang, where are you?" Shredder called out.

Suddenly Krang approached with his robot body all wet, with a towel wrapped around the waist area, and a shower cap on the head, "Sorry, I just got out of the shower. I wanted to look good for this. The final victory!" he declared.

Bebop and Rocksteady shielded their eyes from Krang's android looking like he got out of the shower. Shredder however noticed a bottle in the android's hand reading 'Chrome Dome Metal Polish and Shampoo', "I told you not to use my shampoo!" he snatched it from him, "I have to order it special!"

"Krang uses whatever shampoo Krang desires!" Krang argued in the Kraang native tongue.

Rocksteady decided to break up their spat, "Uh, look! We get shiny crystals of Kraang. Pretty good, da?"

Krang hearing this looked pleased, "Really? Excellent. Give them here you horned homunculus!' He took the case.

Shredder dumped the crystals inside a compartment on the control board, and the four watched the Technodrome power up to full capacity, "Yes! We're at one hundred percent!" Shredder cheered.

"Now to the surface," Krang began, "This is it. We're really going to do it! Whoo-hoo!" the villains laughed, while Bebop and Rocksteady looked concerned. The Technodrome drill emerged from the side and drilled it's way up to the surface.

* * *

At the lair, the ninjas were on standby, until Raph sighed, "I don't get it. Why're we waiting around?"

"Yeah, shouldn't we be doing something?" Karai asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting bored here." Rainbow added.

"Patience, you three. The Donnie's, Fugitoid, and Twilight said they're working on something. We should wait until their ready." Leo calmed them.

"Well, let's hope it's soon." Shini said.

Leonardo was watching an episode of Space Heroes the Next Generation, "So weird. In our world Space Heroes is a live action show. Not a cartoon."

"Not a cartoon?" Pinkie asked, "But you can't go wrong with cartoons."

"Do they disintegrate as many people as they do in the cartoon?" April asked.

"Because that would be horrifying." Fluttershy whimpered.

Leonardo shivered, "It is."

The lab door opened, and Fugitoid spoke, "My friends, we are finished."

"Come and see what we have here." Twilight said.

"You're gonna be so stoked." Donnie added.

Soon the team was staring at the Shellraiser and Party Wagon upgraded with Utrom Technology, "Oh, this is wicked!" Casey cheered.

"Now these are rides." Keno added.

"Whoa! It's a heavy metal makeover!" Michelangelo cheered, before high fiving Donatello.

"Not bad." Sunset admitted.

Donatello spoke, "And with this kind of firepower, we can deal with Krang and Shredder on equal footing."

"And blast the Technodrome back to your dimension." Donnie finished.

"Great. Now all we have to do is find it." Leo said.

"We should get back up top." Applejack suggested.

"Agreed. If they are coming to the surface, we should be up there." Karai confirmed, as the group nodded.

* * *

Above ground, the whole city started shaking, scaring the pedestrians. A drill popped out of the ground, and there stood in the middle of the city was the Technodrome. On board, Shredder spoke, "Finally! New York City trembles before my might!" he moved the Technodrome forward, as it rolled through the city.

Following them were the turtles rides. They pulled up on the side of the giant sphere with both Raph's manning the main cannons and began opening fire on it. Unfortunately the attack proved ineffective. Leonardo spoke into his Turtle Comm, "It's no good, Leo. Our guns are doing anything. It's armor is too advanced."

"Same on this side," Leo added, "We have to keep trying though. We can't let them open up the portal!"

On the Technodrome, Shredder spoke to his mutant henchmen, "Come, Bebop and Rocksteady, enjoy the fruits of your labor."

"Yes, join us," Krang beckoned them, "After all none of this would be possible without you two."

Rocksteady gasped, "We join as real super-villains?"

"No more laundry? No more cleaning?" Bebop asked, until Shredder approached making the two back away in fear of getting yelled at.

Shredder spoke calmly, "I know we've been hard on you two. But that's because we're used to our Bebop and Rocksteady. But you two have earned your place... As partners!"

The two mutants eyes lit up as they danced around, "Yes! We made it, baby!" Bebop cheered.

"We in like the Flynn!" Rocksteady agreed in excitement.

"Now all that's left is to open the portal and destroy this disgusting world." Krang finished.

Suddenly the two mutants happy mood diminished upon hearing that, "Wait a minute. Wanna run that by me again? Destroy the world?!" Bebop gasped.

"Of course," Krang answered, "Once the portal is open, my rock soldiers will lay waste to this entire planet, starting with this accursed Big Apple. Start spreading the news!" the two villains laughed some more.

Bebop and Rocksteady suddenly started getting second thoughts about this whole plan, "Oh snapping-dizzle." Rocksteady gasped.

"Rock, I think maybe we went about as far as we could ever go." Bebop said.

* * *

Outside the Technodrome, the fortress stopped as the turtles vehicles pulled up in front of it. The ninjas piled out and looked up at the giant eyeball aiming at the sky, "Uh, what's it doing?" Karai asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Keno said.

"It's powering up the portal projector." Donatello gasped.

"That's not good." Fluttershy said in worry.

The eyeball projected a portal and dropping out of it were the two rock soldiers, "Oh, no!" Pinkie gasped.

"Traag and Granitor?" Sunset gasped.

"This is not good." Fugitoid panicked.

"You guys know these rock heads?" Keno asked.

"Yeah," Raph confirmed, "A couple of Dimension X hard cases."

Suddenly dropping down from the portal were boulders that crashed to the ground. The boulders extended small rocky arms and legs, "And it looks like they didn't come alone." Rarity gasped.

"You know they look kinda cute," Pinkie admitted, until they started piling on her, "Not cute! Not cute!" the ninjas pried them off Pinkie, as Leo spoke.

"All right, team. Take them down!" the ninjas went into battle.

They tried fighting the rock monsters and the two big ones, but weren't making any progress, "We could really use some help now." Twilight said.

"Indeed, but where?" Fugitoid asked.

"Mutanimals, ho!" Slash called, as Rockwell was driving a garbage truck onto the scene with Mondo in the passenger seat, while Leatherhead, Bandit, Mona, and Pete road on top. As Rockwell plowed through the small rock monsters, Mona and Pete were blasting at any stray ones.

"There." Rainbow answered the Professor.

"Guys, you made it!" Mikey cheered.

"Like we would miss this?" Mona asked rhetorically.

"Let us destroy these walking statues." Leatherhead suggested.

"Fine by me." Bandit agreed.

"Cowabunga!" Mondo called, as the team went into battle.

* * *

On the Technodrome, the interior was decorated with party favors, as Krang and Shredder watched the fight, "I knew it," Krang complained, "Just when we have a good thing going, those shabby shellbacks have to turn up and spoil it!"

Shredder answered with a slur due to drinking too much, "We can't lose. After all, we have Bebop and Rocksteady on our side. See you out there, partners." he left with Krang, while Rocksteady awkwardly game him a thumbs up.

Outside, the ninjas were attacking the rock creatures with all their might. Mikey and Shini were dodging Traag who was spitting lava spit, "You need some antacid, bro." Mikey said.

"Try a lot." Shini added.

Leatherhead tackled Traag down, but smaller rock creatures started climbing atop him, "Get off my gator friend!" Pinkie jumped in sprinkling them with explosive sprinkles making them explode. She helped Leatherhead up and they smiled at each other.

Rockwell was using his psychic powers to pummel Granitor with the smaller rock monsters. He looked up at the portal seeing more dropping, "Great Scott! More of them are coming through!"

"We have to slow them down!" Mona called, as she used her blade to slice some rock monsters.

"Easier said, than done." Donnie answered.

Casey and Keno were striking some rock monsters, until Granitor picked up three smaller rock creatures and threw them at the two, "Guys, look out!" Bandit called.

The boys saw they were about to get flattened, until April used her psychic power to stop them and throw them back at Granitor. Leonardo cheered, "We got them on the run!"

"Guess again, aggressive amphibian," Shredder replied before striking him, "You won't foil this plan. Tonight I dine on turtle soup!"

The Rainbooms groaned, "That's seriously getting old." Applejack said.

Krang dropped in with his android body at giant sized, and began smashing everything around him knocking everyone around. Traag grabbed Mikey, "Let me go, stone bro!"

"Get off of me!" Leatherhead demanded, as he was pinned down by Traag's foot.

One by one each other the ninjas were getting pinned down by the rock creatures, "Too many, Leonardo!" Slash cried.

Karai tried using her snake abilities, but was pinned down like the others, "Let em go!" she struggled.

The EPF troops were blasting away at the Technodrome with their blasters and tanks, but weren't making a dent.

On board the vessel, Bebop was looking dismal, "Dizzle-snap. I'm having second thoughts about this plan, Rock."

"But we is the super-villains now," Rocksteady reminded him, "We are the partners with Shredder and alien blob. Is not what we always wanted?"

"But what do we wanna destroy the world for?" Bebop asked, "We like the world! All we ever wanted was some paper and respect. Is that too much to ask?"

"But we can't back down like the lowly cowards now, Bebop."

"But, Rock, think of all the things you'll miss. Professional Wrestling, Chris Bradford movies, what about MAMA?!"

Rocksteady gasped as the last word rang in his head while thinking about how much he loved Mother Russia. Finally the mutant Rhino answered, "Nyet! I love Mama!" he roared, before charging at the Technodrome wall and crashed through it. He landed outside the Technodrome and on the street surprising Shredder and Krang.

"What's this?" Shredder asked, as Rocksteady roared and ran right at Krang's robot leg breaking it from its foot.

Krang's android lost its balance and bumped into the Technodrome knocking the big eyeball off. Without the projector the portal wasn't stable, "No! The portal!" Krang cried.

Suddenly the Rock monsters started levitating up allowing the heroes to move again, "What's happening?" Twilight asked.

"Look!" Spike gasped.

They saw Bebop and Rocksteady fighting the rock creatures, "No way!" Casey gasped.

"They're fighting for us?" Leo gasped, "This is it, go for it!"

The ninjas took control of the fight again, using all the skills they have against the rock monsters. As Applejack was fighting some more small rock monsters, a bigger one was about to attack her only to get rammed by Rocksteady. Applejack gasped in surprise, until the mutant spoke to her offering his hand, "Let us show these boulders what two strong fighters can do, Applejack."

Applejack smiled and took his hand bringing her back onto her feet, "Let's rock 'em, Rock!" the two charged together plowing through the creatures using their combined strengths.

Bebop was zipping around on his energy streams while Rainbow was running around. The two knocked out several creatures, before coming at one another and high fived while passing each other, "Yeah!" they cheered.

"Goongala!" Casey whacked several explosive hockey pucks at the creatures.

"Banzai!" Keno called, as he whacked through several creatures.

The two Donnie's jumped back into the vehicles and locked onto the two big rock monsters, "Arrivederci, Rock Chops!" Donnie began.

"Sayonara, stone face!" Donatello finished, as the two turtles blasted Traag and Granitor with missiles blowing the two to pieces. Their pieces and smaller rock creatures were being pulled back through the portal.

Out on the street, Bebop and Rocksteady were going all out in saving people, "Look out, world! Bebop and Rocksteady are coming to save ya!" Bebop called.

Slash and the Mutanimals destroyed more small rock creatures, as the big turtle called, "That's what ya get for messing with the Mighty Mutanimals!"

The two Leos ran at Shredder delivering a double kick, "Now you got double trouble, Shred-head!" Leonardo called, as Shredder fell to the ground. Krang who was shrunk back to normal size fell from the sky and landed on Shredder.

When all the rock creatures were pulled back to Dimension X the portal closed. The two villains looked up seeing they were surrounded by their enemies, "No, we almost did it," Krang said in shock, "How did it go wrong? What happened?"

Leo smiled while motioning behind the villains, as Sunset began, "We had the help from 'the comrades'." she mimicked Rocksteady.

And behind the villains stood Bebop and Rocksteady standing victoriously, "Da, and what we realize from Rainbooms is Friendship is the Magic!"

"A big Wow to the Wow!" Bebop finished.

"Oh, man." Krang groaned.

Rocksteady armed with a rocket launcher shot a rocket right at the Technodrome through the opening he created. This blew the Technodrome from the inside out.

Shredder got up and shouted at the two, "You blithering betrayers! You traitorous turncoats! You..." Leatherhead pounded Shredder on the head knocking him out and little pizza slices circled his head.

The mutant gator roared at Shredder, "I've had about enough of you!"

"We all have." Rarity agreed, as everyone nodded.

As Bebop and Rocksteady stood feeling proud of what they did, Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms approached them. The two mutants were concerned, until they saw the girls smiling at them. Sunset spoke up, "Nicely done, you two."

The mutant smiled, as Bebop answered, "Thanks." the two mutants and Sunset Shimmer did a three-way high five.

* * *

Later on, everyone was atop a building with the alternate turtles next to Shredder and Krang all tied up. Bebop and Rocksteady had ditched the outfits Shredder and Krang supplied them with and went back to their regular looks.

"It was one heck of a team up," Leonardo began, "Even if your team is a little weird."

"We're weird?" Raph growled.

Leo stopped him and spoke, "Thanks, Leonardo. You guys were awesome."

"And if you ever need help in the future, you know where to find us all." Twilight added, as she stood by Leo.

"Ready to go, guys?" Donatello asked, as he held his portal ray. He opened a portal, as Mikey spoke.

"Later, dudes. Cowabunga!"

The other turtles took their villains through the portal, as Michelangelo cheered, "Booyakasha!" the portal closed once they were all through.

April turned to Bebop and Rocksteady, "So what's next for you guys?" she asked.

Karai spoke up, "No more robbing banks and working for super-villains right?"

"Da. Being henchmen is no good for us," Rocksteady admitted, "Maybe we become superheroes instead. Very hot right now."

"Yeah, we save some cats from trees, stop some muggings, and bingo!" Bebop cheered, "NEXT STOP: talk show appearances, sumptuous apartments, movie deals."

Leo spoke to them, "Well, we got the Big Apple pretty much covered. Maybe try Jersey?"

Bebop just kept on ranting which was getting on their nerves, "And cars with rims so big, there are no tires, just rims you drive around on! Sparks everywhere! Hee-hee."

"Or better yet, Beijing." Raph said feeling annoyed.

"I'm even gonna get a soda named after me!" Bebop continued to rant.

"Well, wherever you two go, remember you have friends now in all of us." Sunset told them.

"Just like we now have with the both of you." Fugtitoid added.

"We's really the friends?" Rocksteady asked the whole group who smiled.

"Of course." Twilight confirmed.

Fluttershy embraced Rocksteady much to his surprise, "Anyone willing to fight to protect the earth is a friend to us."

"Dawww." Rocksteady groaned, as he blushed before returning the hug.

Slash scowled at how close Rocksteady was getting to Fluttershy, only for Leatherhead to lay a hand on him to keep him calm. Fluttershy pulled Bebop into a hug making him groan, "Dang, girl. Now you got me feeling all sappy."

"She has that affect on people." Rainbow warned him.

Twilight spoke to Rocksteady, "And you, Steranko. If you really want to prove you can be good now. There's someone who could use an apology."

Rocksteady gasped knowing who she meant, "But what would I say? When it comes to the heart I don't know how to express my feelings."

"Don't you worry, darling. We'll help you." Rarity offered.

"You will?" he asked, and the girls nodded, "Thank you."

Later on back home, Rainbow Dash had appeared on the doorstep of a house and left a letter on the porch. She knocked the the door before zipping off back to New York. The door opened to reveal Abacus Cinch, "Hello?" she looked around and saw no one. She suddenly looked down and saw a letter addressed to her. She opened it up and read the contents seeing it was a heartfelt apology letter. She looked down and saw it was signed by Ivan Steranko. Cinch gasped in surprise, before her lip started quivering and tears of happiness leaked from her eyes.

Back in New York, the Rainbooms and Fugitoid were saying goodbye to their friends, "Well, it was sure fun guys." Applejack said.

"We just hope this proves you're still needed to protect this city." Twilight said.

"It has," Leo confirmed, "We may not have a much threats like we used to. But there will always be some threat to arise in this city."

"And when it does, we need to be ready for it." Karai added.

"Well, until next time, Ninja Turtles." Fugitoid said, as the group parted ways and headed for home.

Bebop and Rocksteady themselves had decided to split town, and rode off in their van with Rocksteady at the wheel. Bebop looked out his window and spoke, "Yo, Rock."

"Da?"

"We did some real good today, didn't we?"

"Da. We did the great." they fist bumped, and Bebop turned on the radio that played some classic 80s music. Wherever these two were headed they were going to do some real good for the world and themselves.

* * *

Back home, Sunset Shimmer had gotten ready for bed and plopped down onto her mattress, "Fugitoid, it's been a long day." she yawned.

"I know. Ready for a whole lot of peace and relaxation now?"

"You know it." Sunset agreed.

"Well, so am I," Fugitoid went to his spot and plugged himself into recharge, "Goodnight, Sunset." he powered down.

Sunset smiled, and answered, "Goodnight, Professor." she went to sleep as well, wondering when their next big epic adventure will take place.

 **(And there you have it. Another successful Equestria Ninjas story. With the Rainbooms making two new friends in the process. See you all next time.)**


End file.
